kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Halberd
]] The Halberd is Meta Knight's airship, used for combat. It has a large double-barrel gun, called the Combo Cannon, that shoots giant cannonballs and a blue laser. It also has an arm that can either grab and throw or drop bombs. Games ''Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra Appears in the Revenge of Meta Knight game. Most of that game is set on the ship as, the parts that aren't consist of trying to get on it, players go through the battle ship, destroying it one piece at a time,fighting the pilot crew of the ship and eventually facing off with Meta Knight himself. Eventually, the ship crashes into the sea. Halberd Crew * Although Meta Knight is the owner of the Halberd, there is also a hawk, Captain Vul. Captain Vul appears in the Kirby Super Star sub-game Revenge of Meta Knight, and evacuates the ship after Kirby destroys it and sends it falling into the sea. * A Waddle Dee who seems to be a sailor also appears in the sub-game. Even after all of Meta Knight's other crew evacuate the ship, the Waddle Dee stays by his side while Meta Knight duels Kirby, though his fate after Meta Knight is defeated is unknown. Features Combo Cannon As mentioned above, the main cannon of the Halberd is a double-barrel gun-turret that fires cannonballs from its main turret and also fires lasers from its smaller secondary turret. It also features an arm that will try to grab and throw Kirby, or drop bombs. It will also hold Kirby in the way of the laser cannon if it is about to fire. *In Kirby Super Star Ultra, this was renamed "Main Cannon #2". *In the English dub of the anime, it was called the "Gravity Disruptor". Reactor The Reactor is a vital part of the ship that is guarded by an auto-defense system. The system will fire shots from a cannon and will create pillars of fire from the floor. It will also try to fire a laser at Kirby; however, it can be tricked into firing the laser into the reactor itself. This is actually the only way to damage the core as it's impervious to all of Kirby's abilities. But as for Meta Knight when he's facing it in Meta Knightmare Ultra, his Mach Tornado move destroys almost half of the reactor's health. Kirby Squeak Squad The Halberd appears in the background of Level 7: Secret Sea. Kirby boards it underwater to get to Meta Knight. Levels consist of parts of the Halberd. Eventually Kirby fights Meta Knight as it takes off. In the first stage of Gamble Galaxy, Kirby has to escape the Halberd and take chase to the Squeak Squad. There are two Warpstars that he uses to get off. He then procedes to asteroids and other planets with the planet Pop Star in the background. In the Super Smash Bros. Games thumb|The Halberd as seen in [[Super Smash Bros. Brawl]]The Battleship is a location that combatants can fight on in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. This stage begins in a hangar on the high seas. The platform follows the Halberd as it departs. Eventually, you land on the ship’s deck, where combatants will also have to worry about the Combo Cannon as well as other fighters. The Combo cannon launches beams and missiles, and even attacks with its arm. The Battleship Halberd appears not only in multiplayer Brawl stages, but also plays a very important role in The Subspace Emissary. One of Brawl's Events involves the player (playing as Meta Knight) trying to KO Kirby before the floating platform lands on the Halberd. In Kirby: Right Back At Ya! It appears late on in the Anime to take Kirby and co. to EnEmE. Meta Knight had been building it in secret since he arrived in Dreamland. Reason being that if anyone (more specifically Nightmare) discovered it, all would be lost. The anime version sports a more sleek, streamlined appearance than the game version, but keeps many of the signature design features such as Meta Knight's mask, the bat-like wings and the Combo Cannon. The Combo Cannon, however, is changed to only firing lasers. It is capable of traveling using worm holes, reaching Nightmare's Fortress 900 light years away in a very short time. It's cannon's firepower can ripe clear through a Destrayer, and its shield is durable enough to withstand a large amount of fire from them (a Destrayers weapons can destroy another on in a single shot). The wings can be retracted when the situation calls for it. Its size is never specifically stated, but it's about the same size as Destrayer, it's much larger than even Dedede's castle. Inside are long corridors with special trolleys to make travel faster, and many rooms including a kitchen, jail, training room, and the massive engine room. The bridge is made to be run by a small crew, specifically Meta Knight, Sword Knight and Blade Knight. Meta Knight revealed this ship in the 3rd to last episode of the series when Nightmare sent six Destrayers to attack Dreamland. Dedede and Escargoon both tried to set off a timebomb in the ship in exchange for fixing Dedede's teleporter, which was wrecked when the Destrayers attacked, but they proved unsuccessful and were locked in the Halberd's jail. The Halberd was launched and then shot down the Destrayers. Meta Knight moved near Nightmare's main space fortress, but arrived at a distance that he hoped he wouldn't be noticed at. He was unable to as Nightmare still knew he was coming and sent out Heavy Lobster to destroy the Halberd, but Kirby was able to destroy Heavy Lobster. However, the defenses of Nightmare's fortress were too much even for the Halberd and looked as if it would be destroyed until a trio of Destrayers that the other Star Warriors hijacked arrived to the rescue. The Halberd entered the fortress itself and attempted to attack Nightmare who assumed the form of a giant (or a giant illusion, since it never attacked them), but it's lasers had no effect a number Air Ride Machines attack and nearly destroyed the heavily damaged ship until Kirby fought them off. Eventually, a trio of Destrayers managed to make it past the ones the Star Warriors hijacked and attack the Halberd. Unable to fight back anymore, Meta Knight and the others abandoned the ship the left into fall into a large trench, which destroyed and the Destrayers. Trivia *The anime version of the ship appears to be based on the battleship from the 1973 anime Space Battleship Yamato, sporting a similar look and even using the same sound effects for its weapons. It is assumed to be an homage to that series, as the show is known for doing such things. *In the anime, the Halberd flying around the surface of Nightmare's space fortress appears to homage to Star Wars: Episode IV, as it flies through a large trench on it. *Strangely, in Kirby Super Star the Combo Cannon's giant cannonballs can be eaten for the Yo-yo ability. *The Halberd is named after a weapon of the same name . A halberd is a two-handed pole weapon that came to prominent use during the 14th and 15th centuries. The halberd consists of an axe blade topped with a spike mounted on a long shaft. It always has a hook or thorn on the back side of the axe blade for grappling mounted combatants. *The Halberd's name could also reference HAL Laboratory, The creators of the Kirby franchise itself. *In the Kirby Super Star Ultra sub-game Meta Knightmare Ultra, you will stay play Meta Knight's Revenge, despite being in control of Meta Knight, and you will still destroy the Halberd. The reasons for this are unknown. *In the Revenge of Meta Knight and Meta Knightmare Ultra cutscenes featuring the Halberd in Kirby Super Star Ultra, the Halberd's 3D model is almost the exact same model seen in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, but the area in front of main canon #2(combo canon) where it can store the platform that you fight on, is absent. Category:Places Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya!